Pelle Svanslös möter Kia 'Kattis' Kattinsson I Kattholm
by Theboywiththesecret2
Summary: Det här är en prolog till en Pelle Svanslös fanfiction som det förhoppnings kommer mer av. Introducerar en ny karaktär till Pelle Svanslös universumet som också råkar ha relation till Gammel-Maja i domkyrkotornet. Läs och njut.
Prolog

Kia var väldigt trött. Igår hade hon jobbat hela dagen med att packa allting hon ägde i flyttlådor. Hon hade ett sorgset leende på läpparna och var förväntansfull men kände också lite vemod. Hon skulle flytta från det stället som hon hade växt upp i. Hon satte sig på sängen och fick en överblick av det tomma rummet.

Allting var nertaget: posters, tavlor, skåp, böcker, inget fanns kvar. Kia tog sig en djup suck. Mormor Maja kom in i rummet. Hon såg sitt barnbarn och satte sig bredvid henne på sängen.

''Hur är det hjärtat?'' frågade hon.

''Det är okej, jag är bara lite nervös. Tänk om något går fel. Jag vill verkligen inte att det ska hända något tokigt.''

''Du är ganska ängslig, det märks. Det är helt okej, du ska ju flytta hemifrån idag.''

''Jag vill veta en sak mormor: hur var min mamma när hon skulle flytta hemifrån?''

''Hon var exakt som du är just nu, ganska ängslig. Men flytten gick bra för henne och samma sak för dig. Du har klarat dig ganska bra fram tills nu.''

''Det känns som att jag har glömt något. Få se, jag har plånbok och allt ligger i flyttlådor. Nej, jag har inte glömt något, så varför känns det så''?

''Du har flyttfeber, det händer alla precis innan flytt.''

Efter att mormor hade sagt det hördes plötsligt dörrklockan och mormor gick och öppnade.

Utanför stod en annan katt som var ungefär lika gammal som Kia.

''Är Kia redo?'' frågade hon lugnt men det märktes att hon var energisk.

''Jag kommer!'' Ropade Kia som kom springande ner för trappan och kramade om sin vän.

''Utmärkt! Tjena, Kia'' sade vännen. Hon såg att Kia inte var på topphumör och hon förstod varför men trots det frågade hon ändå:

''Men Kia, hur är det?''

''Lite vemodigt men ändå okej.''

''Men har du flyttlådor redo?'' Jag är ju för att hjälpa dig med lådorna.''

''Du, kom upp till mitt rum, lådorna är redo''

Detta var första gången som Frida någonsin var uppe i Kias rum. Det hon fick se var inte vad hon hade förväntat sig.

''Så detta är det som är kvar av ditt rum?'' sade Frida frågande.

''Ja, så är det. Det är lite melankoliskt när du tänker på vad du förlorar när du flyttar hemifrån. Du förlorar den platsen där du kunde vara ledsen, glad, bråkade med mormor och mamma, den platsen där du sov, den platsen där du kunde få vara i fred som unge. (Suck) Ska vi ta hand om lådorna då''?

 _Hon är nedstämd, jag förstår varför. Jag ska nog inte prata med henne tills hon mår bättre_ tänkte Frida.

Låda efter låda blev utburen ur rummet och upp på flaket i tystnad till det fanns en låda kvar. Då sade Kia:

''Du Frida, jag kan ta och sätta dig i trucken, jag tar den sista lådan.''

''Okej, vi ses snart'' också gick Frida och satte sig i förarsätet och väntade på Mia.

När Kia hade lyft upp flyttlådan och hade den i sina armar tog hon en sista titt på sitt gamla rum och hon drog en djup suck. Hon fällde en tår när hon började tänka på sin mamma som hade gått bort när hon var väldigt liten. Men istället för att se henne som något inte fanns senare tänkte hon att mamma finns kvar spirituellt. Hennes mormor tog hand henne istället och hon var som Mias mamma var.

Hon fällde en tår för att hon saknade sin mamma också gick hon ut ur rummet och till trucken där Frida hade en pratstund med Kias mormor i förarsätet.

Hon lade på den sista lådan på flaket och tog ut en grej ur lådan, en medaljong som hon hängde runt halsen.

Frida såg Mia och frågade om det är dags att åka.

''Vänta några sekunder, jag vill säga ett par saker till mormor.''

Mormor kom och ställde sig bredvid sitt barnbarn.

''Jag antar att det är dags nu Kia.''

''Ja, det är det.''

''Om din mor såg det här skulle hon vara stolt.''

''Ja, det skulle hon.''

''Du ska få en sak som jag har hållit fast ända sen jag fick den.'' Sade mormor plötsligt.

''Vad är det?'' frågade Mia förväntansfullt.

''Jag ska hämta den'' sade farmor som gick upp till sitt sovrum och hämtade en kasse som låg i hennes garderob. Sedan gick hon ner till Mia som väntade vid trucken.

''Här har du gumman. Den här fick jag av min mamma en gång i tiden'' sade farmor och räckte henne kassen hon höll i.''

''Vad är det på insidan?'' undrade Kia.

''Kolla i den'' sade mormor med leende.

Inuti kassen låg något som Kia inte förväntade sig. Något som var bland det vackraste hon hade sett.

''Det är ju en klänning. J-jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Den är så, så, så vacker''

''Den tillhörde min mamma en gång i tiden, hon hade på sig den under sitt bröllop. Jag fick ärva den när hon dog och nu får du ärva den av mig.''

''Men mormor, det är din klänning. Du ska ha den, inte jag.''

''Du kommer ha bättre användning än vad jag någonsin kan ge den. Ge din mormor en stor kram nu.''

Också kom en kram som bara kära släktingar kan ge varandra. Det kramade varandra i minst 10 sekunder. Kramen var så lång så att Frida inte orkade vänta längre:

''Ska vi iväg eller Mia?''

''Ja, jag kommer.''

''Lycka till nu Kia.''

''Jag kommer och besöker någon gång'' sade Mia.

''Ja, gör det'' sade mormor.

Med kassen i ena handen och medaljongen runt halsen satte sig Mia på sätet bredvid Frida och började bilen började köra, mormor och Kia vinkade mot varandra tills det var utom synhåll för båda två.

''Så, hur känns det Mia?'' undrade Frida.

Mia log för första gången på ett tag och sade glatt: ''Det känns jättebra.''

''Har du något ide om vad du vill bli för något?''

''Jag tror jag vill syssla med musik eller sömmande för det är något jag är bra på. Och inget kommer stoppa mig från att lyckas så sant som mitt namn är Kia "Kattis" Kattinsson.'' Men först vill jag lära mig bättre svanskontroll.''

Några år senare var Kia in sin lägenhet med ett postpaket och sin medaljong på bordet. Hon var orolig att någon skulle ta medaljongen ifrån henne. Hon stoppade ner medaljongen i postpaketet och märkte paketet med Åsgränd sedan kollade hon ut genom fönstret och såg postfågeln komma flygande.

Hon var tvungen att matcha tiden perfekt annars kunde det få tag på medaljongen. Hon började springa ner för trapporna så fort hon kunde i läderstövlar. Just då när hon hade precis kommit ut ur lägenhetshuset såg ett fan henne.

Kia var tvungen att stanna för hon var inte bra på att säga nej.

''Men, du är ju Kia ''Kattis'' kattinsson, Kattholms bästa sångerska. Vad gör du här?'' frågade hennes fan.

''Det angår inte dig, snälla, kan jag få gå? Jag har viktiga saker att göra.''

''Som vad då?'' undrade fanet.

''Det berättar jag inte.''

''Då går jag inte tills du har fixat autograf''

''Okej, visst. Har du något papper?''

Medan Kia hade problem med fanet märkte en av dem som jagade henne för medaljongen henne och han rapporterade om att han hade sett henne.

2 stora, manliga katter kom från varsitt håll och Kia blev stressad för hon visste inte vad som väntade. Postfågeln närmade sig också och Kia sade plötsligt: men kolla, där är ju Katt ''Kattet'' Kattsson.

''Va, vart då?'' sade fanet.

Kia sprang iväg från fanet. Hon var på väg, skönt tänkte hon. Men vad som inte var så skönt var att hon var jagad under tidspress. Bara sekunder innan postfågeln stannade lyckades hon ge paketet till den. På distans insåg det 2 jagarna att det hade misslyckats för utan medaljongen kunde det inte fullfölja uppdraget.

Kia gick tillbaka till lägenheten dock var hon orolig. Så länge dem som jagade henne var där var hon inte säker.

 _Men vad ville det med medaljongen till? Är den så värdefull?_ Jag hoppas bara att mormor fortfarande lever för hon är den ända som jag kan lita på. Gammel-Maja i domkyrkotornet kallas hon nu har jag hört.


End file.
